Recycling is the process of recovering useful materials from already used or waste products. Most people are aware that newspapers, aluminum cans, and glass and plastic bottles can be recycled. In addition to these common household products, more and more industrial waste is being recycled. Generally, individuals and corporate entities recycle in an attempt to balance the convenience of disposal of the used product with the desire to maintain a clean and healthy environment.
A common source of pollutants that contaminate the environment is used motor oil from cars, trucks, motorcycles, boats, recreational vehicles, lawn mowers, etc. After prolonged use, motor oil breaks down and needs to be replaced. Often this replacement of the used motor oil takes place at residential homes in a garage or driveway. More than 43 million United States do-it-yourself residents change their own oil. It is estimated that these individuals consume 350 million gallons of motor oil each year. Each gallon of used oil must be collected and properly disposed of to prevent fouling of the environment.
More often than not, the collected used oil is not properly disposed of. The truly calloused do-it-yourself simply pours the collected used motor oil down the nearest storm drain. The more conscientious individual will gather the used oil into a container, maybe even a leak proof container, and dispose of the entire container and oil in a trash receptacle. Though the later method seems more environmentally friendly, neither method is desirable. Both methods can lead to the contamination of the local water supply as the oil will pass through the soil and collect in the water reservoir. The contamination of the water supply can lead to all sorts of illnesses and diseases if consumed.
Recent efforts have been made by both private and governmental agencies to increase the amount of used motor oil that is recycled. These efforts have the two-fold benefit of protecting the environment as well as providing a ready source of used motor oil that can be recycled to be used again as motor oil or as other petroleum based products. Most service stations, repair facilities and quick lube facilities will accept used motor oil. Local government recycling centers can also be found. Each of these locations has procedures for recycling used oil. An almost universal requirement is that the used oil must be transported and stored in a container that can be sealed, stored and is generally leak proof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,033 discloses a recyclable oil changing device that uses a two part system to collect and store used motor oil. The device has an outer cardboard container and an inner flexible polypropylene container that captures and contains used motor oil. Once the oil has been captured within the large mouthed bag, the bag is closed with a sealing device. The closed bag is stored in the cardboard box by folding the lids of the cardboard box about the inner container. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,033 patent fails to provide a convenient means of funneling the used motor oil into the bag. Additionally, the sealing mechanism of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,033 patent does not conveniently lend itself to quick and easy cleanup.
Canadian Patent No. 1,064,865 also discloses a fluid collector for collecting oil from a drain opening of a motor vehicle crankcase or engine oil pan. The fluid collector contains a sealed container carrying a folded bag therein. When the device is used, the side of the outer container is removed and the inner liner is expanded outside of the outer container to accommodate the collection of the used oil. This patent does not offer a protected storage container for the storage of the used oil after it is collected. Additionally, for the oil to be collected, the top of the outer container has to be removed completely.
It is therefore a primary feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus for collecting fluids that has a stiff outer container with a recessed top surface that connects to a flexible inner liner via an opening in the top surface wherein the opening can be closed with a cap.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a collection device that has a recessed top surface that slopes towards one end and the opening to the inner liner is positioned at the lower end of the slope.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a coating along the recessed portion of the top surface that masks discoloration of the outer container after the collection of the fluids. The coating is also adaptable to prevent absorption of the collected fluids by the outer container.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of a flexible inner liner or bag that can contain collected fluids, specifically used motor oil that may reach temperatures as high as 250° F.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an outer container that is collapsible to facilitate easy storage and disposal of the fluid collection apparatus.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a removable oil scraping device from the bottom surface of the collection unit that allows a user of the system to direct excess oil from the top surface of the of the outer container towards the openings.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of a stiff outer container that is integrally formed of a single piece that can be assembled into a container that has a recessed top and provides an interior space that can receive and store a flexible inner liner.
Yet anther feature of the present invention is the provision of a fluid collection device that facilitates the recycling of used motor oil while also being predominantly recyclable itself.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a new method for collecting, storing, and disposing of used fluids, such as motor oil.